Sleepover
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: Phantom Girl throws a slumber party for the girls of the Legion. As Timber Wolf says- “This can’t end well”


**Title:** Sleepover

**Rating:** K+

**Pairings:** hints of a lot of pairings

**Summary:** Phantom Girl throws a slumber party for the girls of the Legion. As Timber Wolf says- "This can't end well"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and LoSH belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note:** Ayla is Lightning Lad's twin sister who is ten years younger than him. If you want to know more about Garth and Ayla, watch Chained Lightning (Season 2, Episode 4) on youtube. Kid Quantum II aka Jazmin Cullers is Cosmic Boy's girlfriend from the comic book continuity. She's not in the show, though.

--

Lightning Lad walked into the monitor room and noticed that Kell, Cosmic Boy, Timber Wolf, Brainy, Cham and Bouncing Boy were huddled together, talking.

"What up, guys?" Lightning Lad greeted and took a seat between Kell and Timber Wolf. "Any specific reason you're all huddled up here?"

"No"

"Yes"

"Maybe"

Lightning Lad sighed. "Do you guys know which room is Room 115?" he pulled out a pink frilled card that said:

_You're Invited! What: A Sleepover, When: Friday Night 8, Where: Room 115, Bring: Pajamas, A Sleeping Bag and Junk Food_

Cosmic Boy, Bouncing Boy and Brainy pulled out identical cards. Lightning Lad burst into laughter. "You guys got invited?"

"No," Brainy explained. "Triplicate Girl, Shrinking Violet and Kid Quantum II did."

"So you guys took them from your girlfriends?" he asked. Cosmic Boy frowned, Brainy rolled his eyes and Bouncing Boy blushed.

"Well where did you get that card?" Cosmic Boy asked.

"Saturn Girl," he said simply.

"I'll search the Legion database, and other correlating material for the resident of 115," Brainy said from about ten feet away.

"I think he's trying to say that he wants to find out who Room 115 belongs too," Kell added.

"Garth?" Ayla walked into the room slowly. Lightning Lad's twin sister was visiting the Legion for a week. "Friday night, I'm not going to able to spend time with you. I'm hanging out with some other friends." Ayla gave him a pink frilled invitation.

"Where are you going?" Lightning Lad asked curiously.

"Well, Tinya is throwing a sleepover and I'm going," she gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away.

"Room 115 belongs to Phantom Girl," Brainy told them after searching on COMPUTO.

Timber Wolf put his head in his hands. "This can't end well"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So what's a sleepover?" Cham asked the guys.

"I believe it is an ancient gathering of females to socialize that takes place during the night and early hours of the morning," Brainy answered.

"Wait a second. There are going to be girls talking about stuff all night long?" Kell asked. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I've anticipated this reaction from you guys, so I set up a camera in Phantom Girl's room," Brainy boasted.

"What?" Timber Wolf exclaimed. "That's a breach of privacy!"

"Lighten up, we'll only activate it during the ceremony," Lightning Lad assured.

"Timber Wolf!" Phantom Girl called him. "I need some help!" she walked into the room carrying ingredients for cookies.

"Uh…how much of that did you hear?" Timber Wolf asked nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"How much of what?" she asked.

"Nothing, come on, we should start baking." He grabbed her hand and left the room giving angry glares at Kell, Brainy, Cosmic Boy, Bouncing Boy, Lightning Lad and Cham.

Brainy finished installing everything and the guys agreed to come to the monitor room at 7:45.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Phantom Girl cleaned her room, moved the furniture, placed the food on the table and changed into her pajamas. Before long, Saturn Girl and Ayla knocked on her door.

She opened it, revealing Saturn Girl with her hair in a ponytail, pink fleece pants and a white and pink tee-shirt that said _Hard Rock Café: Titan. _She had a pink sleeping bag in one hand and a bag of chips and Ayla's hand in the other.

Ayla had on a long light blue night gown, a dark blue robe and her orange hair in a ponytail. In one hand she had her yellow sleeping bag and in the other she had the largest chocolate bar in the city!

"Hey, glad you guys could come! Come on in!" Phantom Girl invited them in. They put their sleeping bags down and another knock came at the door.

This time, it was Triplicate Girl. She had on white, orange and purple PJs. In one hand was a sleeping bag with her signature colorsand in the other was a large bag of candy in the same shades.

"Welcome! Come on in!" Phantom Girl let her. After they got situated, there was another knock at the door and Shrinking Violet and Kid Quantum II were giggling.

Shrinking Violet had on a green tee-shirt and purple pants, her sleeping bag and a two bottles of soda. Kid Quantum II had a purple tang top and pink capris, along with her sleeping bag and a tub of ice cream.

"Awesome!" Phantom Girl let them in and then closed the doors. After everyone set down their sleeping bags, Phantom Girl started talking.

"Now, I'm sure you guys are thoroughly confused on what a sleep-over is," she started. "I did some research and basically we're supposed to talk all night long and eat tons of junk food. I bought a book on what to do during a sleepover, and since these 'sleepovers' are meant for fun, I think we'll have lots of it!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Okay, so we were right on what sleepovers are," Cham confirmed.

"I don't think we should be doing this," Bouncing Boy advised. Timber Wolf nodded.

"Look!" Kell hissed.

Phantom Girl was explaining the purpose of sleeping bags.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Okay, so I snagged some legionnaire cards from the monitor room, so why don't we start off this party by rating guys- by looks," Phantom Girl suggested.

She randomly picked a card. "Kell- I give him a 9! His eyes are so…."

"8.5" Kid Quantum II said.

"He gets a 10 from me!" Saturn Girl gushed.

"Okay, next is Chameleon Boy- who wants to go first?"

"I give him a 9!" Ayla giggled.

"Yeah, he's so cute!" Violet snorted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cham blushed at the comments the girls were giving him. He turned towards Lightning Lad who was giving him menacing looks and cracking his knuckles.

"Why did my baby sister give you a nine?" Lightning Lad asked angrily. Cham gulped nervously.

"What does Kell have that I don't?" Cosmic Boy asked as he smoothed his hair out.

"According to the girls- I've got looks," Kell said cockily.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Okay, next is…" Phantom Girl flipped though her encyclopedia on slumber parties. "Makeovers!"

Phantom Girl removed a large box from under her bed and opened it, revealing hundreds of shades of lipstick, eye shadow and nail polish.

"Who wants to be first?" Phantom Girl asked excitedly.

Everyone turned towards Ayla, with make-up in hand. After sometime, they all un-huddled from Ayla, revealing her face, which looked as mature as the rest of the girls, if not more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lightning Lad paled at the sight of sister, who looked absolutely gorgeous. Lightning Lad fainted.

"I think there's a reason that only girls are allowed to come," Kell observed.

"Does anyone have any smelling salts?" Timber Wolf asked.

"I have some stinky socks in my room," Bouncing Boy suggested.

"I'm okay!" Lightning Lad sprung up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After everyone got make-overs, Phantom Girl returned to her large book. "Next up is…Truth or Dare!"

"What?" Jazmin asked. Phantom Girl gave a brief explanation of the game and they started.

"Shrinking Violet- Truth or Dare?" Phantom Girl asked.

"Truth!" she snorted.

"Hmmm…" Phantom Girl thought.

"Do you like Brainy?" Ayla blurted out. Violet blushed and nodded weakly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Too bad Brainy wasn't here to see that," Kell leaned back into his chair as he sipped his soda.

"Wasn't here to see what?" Brainy asked as he walked into the room with wires in hand.

"Nothing," Timber Wolf said. Brainy shrugged and started installing some wires into the camera feed receiver.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Saturn Girl- Truth or Dare?" Violet asked her.

"Dare," Saturn Girl said unsurely.

"I dare you tell us if you like anyone in the Legion!" Triplicate Girl said.

"You can't do that!" Saturn Girl said protectively.

"I dare you to eat a hand full of candy and then chug a whole bottle of soda!" Jazmin challenged.

"Fine," Saturn Girl said. She as she was told with no difficulty at all.

"Wow," Ayla said. "You actually did it!"

Saturn Girl turned green and left the room. When she came back, the rest of the girls continued the game.

When they finished, Phantom Girl handed everyone a bottle of nail polish. "Pedicures!"

Each girl painted the toenails of the girl on their left. Phantom Girl painted Saturn Girl's nails white and black, Saturn Girl painted Ayla's toenails pink and white, Ayla painted Violet's toenails light blue and orange, Violet painted Triplicate Girl's nails green and purple, Triplicate Girl painted Jazmin's nails orange and purple, and Jazmin painted Phantom Girl's toenails pink and purple.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What's the point of painting your toenails?" Brainy asked. The other guys shrugged.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Alright…now we pig out on junk food!" Phantom Girl exclaimed. After all of the girls finished the chips, cookies, ice cream, candy, chocolate, pizza and soda, Phantom Girl gave everyone a brown paper bag filled with goodies.

"1000 years ago, the host would give the guest these party favors in a bag," Phantom Girl explained. "I think you're supposed to play with the party favors and barf in the bag."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Interesting…" Kell rubbed his chin. "It's innovative too."

"Seriously," Bouncing Boy added.

The guys were admiring Timber Wolf's new cake, the one that he had made for Phantom Girl's slumber party.

"Thank You," Timber Wolf puffed his chest out proudly.

"I would love to eat that…." Cham added dreamily. Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad and Brainy were still contemplating toenail polish.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Now, we're going to play 'Would You Rather?'" Phantom Girl announced. "I'll start. Would you rather be stuck in the 21st century or the 41st century?"

After the girls thought about it, most of them agreed on the 41st century, since they had nearly defeated Imperiex.

"I have one for you Tinya," Ayla told Phantom Girl. "Would you rather have Ultra Boy or Timber Wolf?"

"Hmmm….." Phantom Girl thought. "Timber Wolf cooks, Ultra Boy doesn't. Timber Wolf's fuzzy, Ultra Boy's not. Timber Wolf's not scary, Ultra Boy is."

"So, Timber Wolf?" Ayla asked. Phantom Girl nodded.

"How is Ultra Boy scary?" Violet asked.

"Have you seen him smile?" Phantom Girl shuddered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Timber Wolf was practicing his growls. "I'm scary, right?"

"Uh…" Cosmic Boy started.

"You've gotten soft over the years," Lightning Lad joked.

"I've only been with the Legion for a year," Timber Wolf said confused.

"He was just kidding," Cham patted Timber Wolf on the back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ayla yawned. "Are you tired, Ayla?" Saturn Girl asked. Ayla shook her head.

"So, what next?" Triplicate Girl asked.

"We went though the whole book. Plus…it's like midnight," Phantom Girl said.

"I think we should turn in," Saturn Girl advised.

The yawn that escaped Ayla's mouth silently agreed. "This was fun, can we do it again?"

"Yeah! We should so do it again!" Violet exclaimed. "It's at my place next time!"

"Hold it! We're not done yet!" Phantom Girl exclaimed as she held up a torn page from her book. "We haven't pranked anyone yet!"

"I don't want to be pranked," Triplicate Girl said nervously.

"I have a better idea…" Saturn Girl smiled mischievously.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I'm getting a bad vibe from this," Bouncing Boy said warily.

"Just relax, what are they going to do?" Kell said easily.

"Where did the girls go?" Timber Wolf asked as noticed that they weren't in Phantom Girl's room anymore.

"This isn't good," Cham said nervously.

"As I said before, 'What could they possibly do?' It's not like they know that we've been spying on them," Kell laughed.

"When you say it like that, it seem so…dirty," Phantom Girl quipped from behind the guys. All of them paled.

"Did you really expect us not to realize that you've put a camera in Tinya's room?" Ayla said.

"Honestly, you couldn't have made it any easier to spot," Jazmin added.

Cosmic Boy laughed uneasily. "You aren't going to hurt us or anything, right?" The other male legionnaires rolled their eyes.

"He is so whipped," Lightning Lad muttered under his breath.

"No, this isn't going to hurt one bit!" Saturn smiled. Shrinking Violet and Triplicate Girl opened their fists to reveal nail polish.

"What are you going to with that?" Brainy asked, still unsure of the purpose of nail polish.

"You'll all get the chance to find out," Shrinking Violet snorted playfully.

**Well, that's it for this time! Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. Please leave a review!**


End file.
